Lion King School Days Volume 2
by Dr.Laundry
Summary: They are back! The cubs are now in fifth grade for another year of nonstop random action!
1. 5th grade

Note: Back to the school days...joy...lol Just kidding I like writing this. Kind of feels wierd writing about school days when summer vacation is almost here but ah well. Here is Chapter 1 of the random stories that makes it hard to believe is written by the same person who writes Disney Legends!

* * *

Chapter 1 5th Grade

Rafiki enters the school building

Rafiki: Ah! Final year until I finally get to retire! Plus I don't have to deal with those idiotic cubs from last year anymore!

Pumbaa: Uhh yeah about that...Mr. Timon wants to see you in his office...

In 's Office

Rafiki: YOUR MAKING ME TEACH THOSE LITTLE SHITS AGAIN!

Timon: Sorry Rafiki but lets face it those kids were nothing but trouble makers last year. Parrents are concerned that their children will end up just like them if you teach them. So instead of fireing you on your last year before retirement we are going to have you teach their fifth grade class

Rafiki: NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!

Timon: Its rather that or your fired. And your retirement fund will not be nearly as big if you don't teach this year

Rafiki:...so there is no other way

Timon: I am sorry Rafiki.

Rafiki:...I will go pack my stuff out of the old classroom...

Rafiki sadly walks out of the office

Timon: Poor guy...

Later that morning at Simba's house

Simba's Mom: SIMBA WAKE UP! YOUR BUS IS HERE!

Simba: WHAT!

Simba looks out the window to see she was right

Simba: Ah Shit Balls!

Simba runs outside and makes it on the bus before its too late

Simba's Mom:...shit balls?

On the bus

Simba walks up to Kovu and sits next to him

Simba: Whats going on Kovu haven't seen you all summer.

Kovu: Yep. In fact I don't think you saw anyone all summer...you once again spent the entire summer inside.

Simba: No! I went to see a movie! I saw that Avengers Film. I will tell you something I am no fan of Marvel but that film was bad ass!

Kovu: Yeah I will admit that film was great...but what the hell dude you know you have friends right?

Simba: Ah screw my friends. Thats what school is for

Kovu: No school is for learning about pointless disney facts...atleast our school...

Nala: Hey Simba

Simba: Hey Nala...hey where the hell is Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarfina, and Scar?

Nala: They are at this next stop.

The bus stops and the four walk on

Sarabi: NO! SHUT UP YOU GAY ASS ATTENTION WHORE!

Mufasa: OH I'M THE WHORE!

Sarabi: I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN DATING YOU WOULD BE A MISTAKE!

Mufasa: AH F#%K YOU!

Nala: Crap how long have they been at this...

Sarfina:...all freaken summer long...

Nala:...ouch...

Scar walks in the back where Zira is

Zira: Hello Scar

Scar: Hello Zira

Zira: So any new ideas on how we are going to make our next target aka Kovu suffer this year

Scar: Nothing yet but we got all year for this.

Zira: True.

Mufasa: BULL SHIT! BULL SHIT! ALADDIN COULD DEFENTLY KICK TARZANS ASS!

Sarabi: OH MY GOD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!

Nala: Is this what they have been arguing about the whole time?

Sarfina: Nope their argument has changed a total of 569 times in the past two days

Nala:...damn...

Simba: I wonder who our fifth grade teacher will be

Kovu: I heard rumors that Ed will be taking over the class.

Simba: Ed? Why that idiot?

Kovu: Because he is the only one who hasn't done anything yet.

Simba: Oh yeah...hey if we are the new fifth graders...Then that means no more Kopa or Kimba!

Kovu: Well yeah until next year...

Simba: Ah well one year away from those jerks should be fun!

About ten mintues later the bus drops all of the students off

Mufasa: NO! NO! YOU SHUT UP! DO NOT BRING THAT BACK!

Sarfina: Whatever you hannah Montana douchebag!

Kovu: Ah could you guys please just stop this yelling?

Sarfina and Mufasa: SHUT UP KOVU!

Nala: You think they will stop?

Sarfina: Oh yeah I am sure in about a week it will be all love and happiness again...not sure if thats a good thing though...

Nala: Well certainly beats them shouting all the time!

The cubs all walk to their classroom

They all walk in and see Rafiki

Simba:...uhhh what the hell are you doing in here? This is the fifth grade classroom...

Rafiki:...(sighs)...I am your new fifth grade teacher...

Nala:...no...

Kovu: This...this can't be happening...

Nuka: We have to deal with this Jack ass again!

Vitani: Another year!

Simba:...no...NO!... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Note: Fun stuff. Hope you guys enjoy Lion King School Days Volume 2! Sorry this one was kind of short but all new random and funny adventures are to come for this volume!


	2. Pointless Crossover

Note: Sorry for delay. I have been kind of busy studying for finals but tommorow is my final day and I already studied for my exam so here is the new chapter! Oh by the way unlike any of the chapters so far this one continues where the last one left off. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 Pointless Crossover

Simba: WHY ARE YOU HERE!

Rafiki: I ALREADY TOLD YOU! I AM BEING FORCED TO! I HATE YOU LITTLE SHITS JUST AS MUCH AS YOU HATE ME!

Kovu: Stop Yelling! Jeez! We had to listen to Mufasa and Sarabi yell the entire ride here and it was annoying as hell!

Rafiki: ALL YOU LITTLE SHITS JUST SIT DOWN AND PREPARE FOR YOUR NEW LESSON!

Everyone sits down

Simba:...ahh shit...I thought the fifth grade was going to be different!

Rafiki: Alright class...today we will be learning about...about...

Simba:...uhhh Mr. Rafiki?

Kovu:...ummmm are you ok?

Rafiki:...this was my last year...before I was going to retire...and now I am stuck with you guys for it...

Nala:...uhhhh this is extremly unconfortable...

Rafiki:...

Rafiki exits the room

Simba:...hmmmm cool...I guess we can do whatever we want now...

Mufasa: Yeah...what should we do?

Sarfina: Why don't you listen to Hannah Montana like the little fag you are!

Mufasa: WHY YOU LITTLE *^*^&*%*& ^*& ^*& ^*&^ (&( *&( *^& ^* ^%&* %( &( ^*& ^( &

Simba:...holy shit Mufasa!

Rafiki walks into Timon's office

Timon:...uhh Rafiki...shouldn't you be in class?

Rafiki:...I can't do it Timon...

Timon:...ahh come on! Get in their and teach them about Kingdom hearts or whatever Disney crap your talking about this time!

Rafiki: I hate those little brats so much...and you making me teach them on my last year of teaching...

Timon: Yeah I know your almost done deal with it!

Rafiki: I CAN'T!

Timon: hmmm ok...you know what you need...you need a mind quest.

Rafiki: A mind what?

Timon: You need to drink this

Timon holds up a bottle with a random liquid in it

Timon: This will take you on a mind quest...it will show you your true calling in life. What you must do. You better hope this works...cause you are sticking with the 5th grade class

Rafiki: If it will get me out of there for a little while I'll do it

Timon tosses Rafiki the bottle and Rafiki drinks it and imediatly passes out

Meanwhile back in the classroom

Simba: Ok we obviously need to help you two out with your relationship

Kiara: Didn't they already get help?

Vitani: Yeah didn't Zazu help that out or something?

Mufasa: He obviously did a shitty job.

Sarabi: Thats it!

Everyone: What?

Sarabi: This is all Zazu's fault!

Mufasa: Yeah! That makes sense! We were getting along fine before he gave us advice last year!

Kovu: No you weren't!

Sarabi: Great! We can be a happy couple again!

Kovu: That literally makes no sense at all!

Simba: Yay! Everything is back to normal!

Kovu: I hate you guys...I really do...

Meanwhile in Rafiki's dream

Rafiki: ehhh...where...where am I?

Oswald: ...uhh guys who the hell is this?

Mickey: Its Rafiki!

Rafiki: Do I know you?

Mickey: Sure! You gave us advice!

Rafiki: I did?

Mickey: Yeah!...remember? The Jabberwocky?...Oswald?...Kopa?...other forgotten characters?

Rafiki:...this isn't ringing a bell at all...

Simba:...guys we need to get going to Oswald's world again.

Oswald: Hold on this is confusing...how could he not remember any of that? Those are huge events!

Aladdin: hmmm what do you think we should do Mulan?

Mulan:...get him to base...we will try to refreshen his memmory

They take him back to the base

Aladdin: Ok so let me refresh you on everything thats happened...

5 hours later

Rafiki: I don't remember any of that happening...

Mulan: This is wierd!

Aladdin: What that he can't remember or the fact that the people reading this are only going to laugh if they read Disney Legends?

Mulan: uhhhh that he doesn't remember any of this...

Aladdin: Oh...

Rafiki:..well I am supposed to go on some stupid mind quest...so what are you guys doing now?

Oswald: We are traveling all the way to my world to fight a gaint monster known as the blot to save the world of forgotten disney characters

Rafiki:...Well screw that! My teaching job is way less complicated...yeah I get it now! I shouldn't be complaining! You guys have to go through a bunch of horrible fights and whenever you win something else comes up all I have to do is deal with annoying kids...ok I am ready to go back!

Rafiki is sent back to his world

Aladdin:...he dissed us...

Mulan: Who cares are story does way better then his story.

Oswald: Actually...chapter 1 of our second story got 4 reviews...the first chapter of their second story got 9

Mulan: Ah...well that stinks

Aladdin: Enough with this boring crossover. Disney Legends 3 coming soon yada yada yada who wants pie?

Rafiki wakes up

Timon: So what did you see.

Rafiki: It sucked I don't want to talk about it I will teach the damn class

Rafiki walks out of the office

Timon:...holy crap it worked...

Timon opens the bottle and drinks it

Rafiki: Alright! Its a new year and its going to be long...bring it on!

* * *

Note: If you never read my other story Disney legends you probably didn't get it...ah well new chapter coming soon!


	3. Drama Sucks

Note: Ok here is chapter 3. I always read all of the reviews and I am sorry for not responding to as many as I use to but I will try to respond to any questions asked unless if they contain things that might end up being huge spoilers. Anyways here is chapter 3. I read one review for Chapter 2 of someone asking me to please spread the stories out and not just focus on Rafiki since he had the main focus in chapter 1 and 2. Don't worry there are still 13 chapters and possible future volumes. All the characters will be a main character in atleast one of the chapters. There are some characters I like writing with more but all characters will get there time to shine. Anyways enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3 Drama Sucks

The cubs are all in the theater room

Simba: What the hell are we doing here?

Kovu: Who knows.

Rafiki: You kids are being forced to be in a play. Its pretty stupid but every year the fifth graders have to be in a play.

Simba: Ah damn it this is going to suck...

Vitani: Who is directing the play? We don't have a drama teacher.

Rafiki: One of you kids are supposed to do it

Simba: OH ME! ME!

Rafiki: Anyone else?

Simba: ME! ME!

Rafiki: Come on is there anyone else who wants to do this?

Simba: ME ME ME ME !

Rafiki: For the sake of the school and all that is living will someone else volunteer?

Simba: ME! PICK ME!

Rafiki: Kovu you got the job

Kovu: Ah Damn it!

Rafiki: Kovu detention!

Kovu: But Simba said it to.

Simba:...uhhh I was saying it in the beaver dam way...yeah...

Rafiki: Alright just do your little gay play and everyone will watch it in a few weeks

Kovu:..hmmm mabey being director isn't a bad thing...I won't have to go on stage in front of a bunch of people

Nala: Yeah but you still have to try to get these guys to behave and actually listen to you.

Kovu:...crap...

Simba: Ok so what play are we doing?

Kovu:...hmmm Romeo and Juliant?

Simba: Nah to gay.

Kovu:..umm ok...uhhh...Into the Woods?

Simba: Even gayer!

Kovu:..what about Hamlet?

Simba: That rip off? Yeah right!

Mufasa: What do you mean rip off?

Simba:That play totally ripped of the Lion King!

Mufasa: What? No it didn't. Lion King was based off of Hamlet.

Simba: Bull crap!

Kovu: Enough morons!

Nala: What about Alice In Wonderland? I hear a lot of schools do that one.

Kovu: Do we even have enough actors?

Nala: Some of us could play more then one character.

Kovu:...uhhh yeah sure I guess...

Later

Kovu: Ok so Nuka you are the white rabbit and Nala is Alice. Now when Nala walks in you need to read your lines.

Nuka: Hey your the director so you can make changes right?

Kovu:...well yeah but Its best if I don't mess with the storyline an...

Nuka: You should make the Rabbit a Giant Pizza Robot!

Kovu:...Giant ...pizza robot?

Nuka: Yeah!

Kovu: That literally makes no sense

Nuka: Says you!

Vitani: Hey can I not play the queen?

Kovu: No Vitani listen to the role I gave you!

Vitani: But she is fat. The girl who plays the queen should be the fattest. So make Sarfina do the job

Sarfina: WHat! Did you just call me fat?

Vitani: No. I just called you the fatest.

Sarfina: You take that back!

Vitani: Make me!

Nuka: You are kind of fat Sarfina...

Sarfina: SHUT UP NUKA!

Kovu: Sarfina! You don't look fat! Just calm down!

Scar: Ok so I read the script...it sounds like the guy who wrote this was on drugs

Kovu: uhhh he was.

Scar: Someone wrote a popular book by doing drugs?

Kovu: Uh yeah.

Scar:...hey Zira get a load of this! New Best Seller Here We Come!

Scar walks off

Simba: NO! I call total bull shit on that! Hamlet was defently based on Lion King!

Mufasa: No it wasn't!

Simba: Show me one bit of proof that Hamlet came first!

Mufasa: The dates! Look at when the two came out!

Simba: Oh yeah! Cause I know how to find that out!

Mufasa: I HATE YOU! I hate you...

Kovu: Would everyone just shut up! Seriously! We have been working for three days and we literally did not accomplish a thing!

Simba: Screw this play! I have had enough of this arugment!

Mufasa: Me too!

The two walk off

Scar: Yeah me and Zira don't need this play...we got something better to do that will make us rich and famous...see you later...

The other two walk off

Nuka: We can quit?

Vitani: Apparently...want to quit?

Nuka: Hell yeah

Sarfina: yeah I am leaving.

Sarabi: Me too.

Nala: Me three.

Kovu: Nala!

Nala: Sorry but this is really boring and annoying.

Kiara: Yeah sorry Kovu this sucks. I am out of here.

Everyone but Kovu leaves

Kovu:...well guess I am on my own...in front of a huge audiance...this is going to suck

At The Night Of The Play

Kovu is still reading the script as the play goes by and is performing all of the parts

Kovu: uhhh I'm LATE! I'M LATE!...uhh...What for?...ahhh crap where is the other line...this script is in the wrong order!

Simba: Wow Kovu is making a fool out of himself

Mufasa:..yes...its hilarious...

* * *

Note: Hope you all enjoyed. New chapter coming soon


	4. Hell Holes Of America

Note: Ok so here is the new chapter or update or however you guys say it.

* * *

Chapter 4 Hell Holes Of America

Mike: HEY! I am Mike Zurnek! And I am your host of everyone ones favorite tv series...HELL HOLES OF AMERICA! Today we are going to take a look at a school for...Disney Lions...What the fu...uhh Anyways lets get in the school!

Kovu is in the interview room

Kovu: I hate it here! These guys get me in loads of trouble all the time! Once they got me blamed for a riot, or that one time they said Mickey was the first Disney character! When I know Oswald is!...and..oh yeah recently I had to perform a play all by myself thanks to these jerks!

Nala is in the interview room

Nala: Its not that I hate it here complelty. I actually am friends with most of the people in this school. But our teacher Mr. Rafiki...well...he is just horrible

Rafiki is in the interview rooom

Rafiki: Did the children say anything about me?...Because whatever they told you was a damn lie!...SHIT! I SWEARED TV! OH NO! THIS IS GOING TO LEAD TO NOTHING BUT BAD THINGS!

Mike: I went on to interview more of the students here and I can see why people call this place a hell hole

Simba is in the interview room

Simba: Yeah this place sucks. We have two crackheads, one obsessed girl, Then there is Sarfina who is kind of a bitch...you know I might get in trouble for saying that can you cut that out?

Mike: Nope.

Scar is in the interview room

Scar:...wha...wha...whats going on...whose the turtle?

Mike: I am not a turtle.

Scar:...holy shit man...

Mike: Are you on drugs?

Scar:...no...

Mike: After hearing what all of these kids had to say I decieded to give their princible a visit

Timon:...ehhh...uhhh...emmm...

Mike: Come on Timon tell the world where you went wrong.

Timon:..well...I don't think I went wrong anywhere...mabey...this...this is Pumbaa's Fault!

Mike: So later that day I interviewed Pumbaa

Pumbaa: My fault! That bastard Timon! No! In fact I disagree with everything Timon does! He lets students off with warnings no matter what happens! If I were in charge there would be huge changes!

Mufasa is in the interview room

Mufasa: I like everyone in this school but most of them are annoying. Simba, Nuka, Scar, Zira, Kiara, and Kovu is a whiny little bitch.

Sarabi is in the interview room

Sarabi: I never really have anything to complain about going here except for the fact I am probably going to grow up as a complete failure thanks to the teachers

Rafiki is back in the interview room

Rafiki: Oh yeah blame the teachers!

Mike:...Rafiki were you stalking Sarabi's interview?

Rafiki: NO!

Mike: This school is not a good place to be. I wasn't sure how bad it was at first...but then I saw this

Scar and Zira are outside puking

Scar: Oh god...

Zira: This...this is just awful!

Mike: Kids has this school caused the influnce of drugs?

Scar: Ah great its that stupid turtle again!

Zira: Go Away Turtle!

Mike: I did not like what I was seeing. So I did what needed to be done

Mike: We are shutting down the school.

Everyone: What?

Timon: Well..saw this coming.

Simba: Wait no! My mom said if this school doesn't work out for me she is going to make me go to a catholic school! Please don't do this to me!

Mike: Kids your futures will be better without this hell hole!

Kovu: Sir If I may speak I actually have something important to say.

Mike: Ok go right ahead.

Kovu: At this school we have all made many mistakes...but over the years we have learned to overcome those mistakes. We have learned true friendship, we have learned what not to do. And sure we screw up almost everyday...but everyday we screw up we learn something. Something that we can't let happen again.

Mike:...ok you see! That was the most retarted thing I ever heard tear it down!

Zazu: Wait! Wait you idiots stop!

Mike: What?

Zazu: Its not the buildings fault that this happened! Its the teachers! Simpily fire the teachers who are not doing their jobs right and hire new ones that will do their jobs right.

Mike:...hmmmm that sounds good...lets take a look a few records and we will see who stays and who goes

Two days later

Zazu, Rafiki, and Timon are standing outside the building

Timon:...well great going Zazu now Pumbaa has my job!

Zazu:...I can't believe that I got myself fired...

Rafiki:...this was my last year before retirement...You SON OF A BITCH!

Rafiki starts running after Zazu but Zazu flies up high were Rafiki can't get him

Meanwhile in the school

Pumbaa: Hello students. There are going to be some changes around here. Some huge changes...

Simba:...ah crap.

* * *

Note: With Pumbaa in charge of the school now what will happen next? Find out by continuing to read!


	5. Ed

Note: I am sorry with delays guys. The main reason for delays is I have been so busy. I am a youtuber (would share a link if this website would let me) and I work on two series, sketches, I do voice acting for other youtubers, and I am even working on a full length film If anyone here is interested I am bemis100 and I am best known for a show called Michael Help Wanted and Bowsers Wild House Party. I could use all the support I can get. I will try to get back with this story more often. I am sorry that I have been lacking off. Well enjoy this chapter and once again sorry about lack of production.

* * *

Chapter 5 Ed

Everyone is sitting in class quietly

Simba: So who is our new teacher going to be...

Pumbaa walks in the classroom

Pumbaa: Your new teacher will be Ed the hyena!

Everyone: No!

Pumbaa: Whats so bad about Ed?

Kovu: He can't talk!

Vitani: He is a creep!

Sarfina: He is a starving hyena who would love to snack on your students and even has a huge criminal record seriously how did he not get fired.

Pumbaa: Oh be quiet! Ed is not like that at all! You guys are just being rude!

Pumbaa leaves the room slamming the door

Simba:...uhh Mr. Ed

Ed begins staring at the children

Simba:...ok I am like...very uncomfortable right now

Ed begins laughing in a very creepy way

Nala:...we are screwed...

Ed begins jumping at the students

Simba: Everybody run!

All of the students begin running for their lives

Ed grabs Scar and Zira who are both stoned from their morning dose of drugs

Simba: Oh no! They got Scar and Zira...wait...who gives a shit...

All of the students begin to run outside the classroom and into the hallways

Simba:..ok...is everyone else ok...

Nala: yeah he only got Zira and Scar.

They begin to hear Eds Creepy laugh

Kovu: oh shit...

Simba: Kovu...calm down...if you keep quiet he won't be able to hear you...

Kovu is breathing heavy out of fear

Nala: Kovu be quiet

Kovu: I can't Guys! I am freaking out!

Ed finds them and continues to the chase

Simba: You happy Kovu!

Ed grabs Simba and pulls him out

Kovu:...oh my god he got Simba!

Vitani:...and this early...

Kovu: Huh?

Vitani: I mean..he is usually a main character in every chapter...its kind of nice that the attention hog got written out early for once...I was expecting the last three alive to be you, Simba and Nala..

Mufasa: Yeah I thought the same thing would happen.

Nala: Guys! What are we doing here! We need to get to safety

Nuka: All in favor of ditching Kovu and Nala out here so we can finally be main characters say I

Everyone except Nala and Kovu: I!

Everyone runs leaving them behide

Nala: Damn it Kovu you should have kept quiet

They hear Eds laugh again and turn their heads and see him

Kouv:...well we're f#$ked.

Meanwhile

The remaining cubs are in the bathroom

Kiara: How could you guys ditch my Kovu like that!

Nuka: Shut up Kiara or oyur next

Sarfina: This is hopeless! We are all dead!

Sarabi: Think more positive thoughts Sarfina. Its our only hope!

Eds laugh is heard again

Nuka: Oh crap!

Mufasa: Everyone! Out the window

The cubs climp up to the window and jump out however Sarfina and Nuka don't make it out on time

Mufasa:...ok..did everyone make it out...

Kiara: I think so..

Sarabi:...wait..where is Sarfina?

Vintani: Nuka! Oh no!

Mufasa: We have no time to feel bad guys! We need to get out of here!

The four remainers runs to the playground in the back of the school where standing from a distance they can see Ed making his creepy smile

Mufasa: Ah hell no...

Vitani: Well guys lets split up. He won't be able to get all of us...I would say ironically only one of us are making it out of here today...

The four cubs begin to charge

Ed starts of by going after Mufasa and he gets him

Sarabi:...hey...its only girls left...Yeah! Girl Power!

While Sarabi celebrates Ed grabs her as well

Vitani: Just me and you Kiara!

Kiara: Yep!

The two both run in their own ways

Ed begins to think of who he wants to go after

Ed's thoughts: Hmmmm now who sould I go after? Vitani is tough...but Kiara is insane...hmm yeah Vitani sounds safer...I wish everyone knew I was actually smart...I just can't talk good because my vocal cord was cut...

Ed chases after Vitani

Vitani: Its the big finale Kiara! Whoever he chases must face their fate! But we must be strong, we must be brave! No matter who he is chasing...HOLY SHIT HE IS CHASING ME! AHHH! OH FUCK! SHIT! GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! THIS IS THE END! AHH FUCK! WAIT! ISN'T THAT WORD USUALLY CENSORED...

Ed grabs Vitani and runs off

Kiara gets off school property and sighs

Kiara:...well...I guess this the end for all of my friends...and my Kovu...

Kiara's eyes begin to tear up

Kiara:..I wish I could tell them...how much I loved them all...I loved all of them...even Simba...even Scar...Everybody...

Tears run down her face as she cries believing her friends are all dead

Ashton Kutcher jumps out of nowhere

Ashton Kutcher: YOU JUST GOT PUNKED!

Kiara:..what...

Simba: Hey Kiara! We're on TV!

Kovu: Ha HA HA! We are all fine!

Pumbaa: Wait I didn't sign a contract for this!

Ashton: The Monkey did

Pumbaa: oh...well good thing I fired him...but still that was harsh

Ashton: Ah no it wasn't You think its funny don't you Kiara?

Kiara:...you son of a bitch

Kiara jumps on Ashton Kutcher and begins to beat the shit out of him ripping his arms off making him bleed

Simba:..oh...oh wow...

Nuka: A that shit is nasty

Scar:..ehhh man I don't even know what going on...no more shrooms...

Ashton: OW! NO! IM SORRY!

Kiara: I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE ON THE 70'S SHOW! YOU ARE GOING TO F#$KING DIE!

Vitani: Ah I see that they are back to censoring that word...

They all watch as Kaira murders Ashton Kutcher

* * *

Note: I would just like to mention I do not hate Ashton Kutcher...what is that...I am apparently being sued by Ashton Kutcher...what is Ashton Kutcher doing reading Lion King Fanfiction...

Thanks for reading and don't forget to check out bemis100 for more laughs! Like I said I would post a link but thats a rule on this website


	6. Trends

Note: Ok two questions that were asked that I will answer. 1. Will there be a volume 3. I don't know. I am finding myself loosing interest but the regaining it. Disney Legends is still a lot of fun to make but This one has its ups and downs. Ups being you guys who review it and getting my humor out. Downs I hardly ever actually want to write a chapter. Right now is one of those few times where I want to though so I haven't given up fully. If it were not for you guys then this story would not still be going to so thanks. Keep supporting and I am sure there will be a volume 3. 2. Who is Ashton Kutcher? Only one person asked this but they don't have an account so I have to answer it here. He is a comedian actor known for 70s Show and Punked. He is hilarious in those two but sadly his movies are terrible and he is not making a good replacement in two and a half men. Charlie Sheen was way better then him.

* * *

Chapter 6 Trends

Sarfina and Sarabi are arguing in the hallways.

Sarabi: Ah you are full of crap Sarfina!

Sarfina: Team Jacob!

Sarabi: Team Edward!

Vitani: Oh for crying out lound you guys! A twilight argument? That is so 2010!

Kovu: What can you say Vitani...some trends never die...and some are annoying as hell...did you know that Nuka became a brony?

Nuka:..yeah I am wearing a my little pony shirt...got a problem with that?

Vitani: That is retarted.

Nuka: Yep. But its life.

Nuka: No its chuck testa! Ha get it?

Kovu:..seriously shut up Nuka...

All of the cubs are in class

Ed: Hajdfadklsfhjkl Ha hhla akljdsf

Simba: Shouldn't we get rid of this douchebag

Mufasa: Why you no teach us something?

Simba: Da F#%k?

Scar: And Not A Single F#^k Was given that day!

Simba: Why are you douchebags talking like that?

Kovu: Welcome to the world of memes and trends Simba...it...it sucks

Mufasa: Trolololo

Simba: Damn its annoying! Would you all shut the hell up!

Kovu: Its no use Simba. Me you and Vitani are the only ones who are annoyed by these things. Even Mr. Pumbaa has found amusement out of these

Pumbaa is in his office watching stuff on his computer

Pumbaa:...heh...heh...that cat has a poptart body and is farting rainbows.

Simba: Where are they getting these things from?

Kovu: ...what do you think? The internet.

Simba: I don't use the internet!

Kovu: You don't?

Simba: No! Isn't that for nerds like you?

Kovu: Uh there are all kinds of things on the internet Simba...everyone who can afford it uses it.

Simba: Ah really...hmm let me check out what they have.

Simba walks out of his seat and heads over to the computer lab

Sarabi: Hey Vitani! Who do you think is better that douchebag Jacob or the amazing Edward?

Vitani: I literally don't give two shits.

One Hour Later

Kovu:...uhh I think I better go check on Simba...

Kovu walks out into the hallway to see Simba balled up in a corner wearing a Anonymous mask

Kovu: Simba! What the hell are you doing wearing that thing!

Simba: The government...

Kovu: What...

Simba: The goverment is out to get us! They are going to take our money and our homes! They are going to destroy America!

Kovu: Ah Damn it! You watched one of those Anonymous videos didn't you?

Simba: They are going to show me the right path..they are going to save me while others suffer due to the acconomy...

Kovu: Alright thats it! Come on Simba we need to straighten this stuff out!

Kovu drags Simba with him

Simba: Wait! No! No! I can't be with you people! You are not wearing the mask! You are not one of us! You will never be one of us!

Kovu: Stop making refrences and get in the classroom

Kovu drags Simba all the way to the classroom

Simba: Vitani! Get out here!

Vitani runs out

Kovu shuts and locks the door with everyone in it

Zira: Did he...

Scar: Idk...Idc...

Sarabi:..its locked!

Mufasa: Why you lock us in?

Kovu: We are not letting you out until this madness is over!

Vitani: We will be back tommorow! By then I hope you learn the dangers of memeing!

Kovu and Vitani leave

Scar: WTF!

Zira: AH BOB SAGET!

Mufasa: Why You No Call Cops!

Kiara: The Phone isn't plugged in!

Sarabi: You are full of shit!

Sarfina: Edward is self centered douchebag!

Nuka: Would you two shut up already!

Sarfina: Your a freaken brony Nuka! You can't tell us what to do!

Ed: CHEWNY DOLLARS!

Meanwhile

Kovu: You think Locking them in a room for the night is a bad idea

Vitani: Nah. They will get bored of the memes one at a time and by the time the night is over it will all be boring to them where they will never do it again.

Kovu: I hope so.

The Next Day

Kovu and Vitani walk in the classroom

Nuka is burning his My Little Pony Stuff

Scar: Ok I think I am done abreviating my sentences. Thats just lazy.

Mufasa: Yeah and I am done trolling. I don't need to do that for attention

Sarabi and Sarfina are hugging

Sarabi: I am so sorry Sarfina!

Sarfina: Its ok Sarabi. Lets just agree that Belle is a slut who doesn't deserve either one of them

Simba: Ah what the hell is with this gay ass mask...what happened last night...

Ed: HKLJEKLJKLH HDKJHKLFH HDS

Kovu: Success!

Mufasa: Well what should we do now...its Saterday.

Simba: How about we kill Kovu and Vitani for locking us in this hell hole all night!

Kiara: Yeah!

Kovu: Kiara!

Everyone begins chasing the two cubs

Vitani: ...Fail..

* * *

Note: ehhh I just felt the need to make one on memes and trends. Idk


	7. Timon And Pumbaa's Awkward Reunion

Note: here is the next chapter. I think there will be a volume 3 by the way to concerned readers. P.S to people who keep telling me to spell things right be aware that I can spell but I type fast and often miss keys without realizing it. So if it happens it happens no big deal.

* * *

Chapter 7 Timon and Pumbaa's Awkward Reunion

Timon is working in a resturant after recently being fired as princible

Uncle Max: Glad to finally have you on board with the family business!

Timon: Well I kind of got fired so...

Uncle Max: You serve tables! LETS GO GO GO!

Timon:...ahh this sucks

Ma: Ah be happy Timon. You finally get work with the rest of the family

Timon: Yeah as a servent

Ma: Your not a Servent...your just a guy who...serves tables...and does what your told...uhhhh we got work to do

Ma walks off

Timon: ...Swear to god she sounds like Marge Simpson...

Uncle Max hands Timon a tray

Uncle Max: Take this over to table 13

Timon: Alright

Timon walks over to the table where Pumbaa just so happens to be sitting at

Timon: Ah...would you look who it is?

Pumbaa: Huh... OH HEY! Timon! Buddy! How have you been! What have you been up to?

Timon: You mean other then being fired by you and having my life ruined...

Pumbaa: Ah I didn't fire you the school did

Timon: You wanted my job for years!

Pumbaa: Cool it buddy...cool it. Lets not argue ok. We are still friends no hard feelings...alright?

Timon:...fine I guess...here is your food.

Pumbaa: Thanks...so this is your new job huh

Timon: Well you know...part time...

Pumbaa: Ah really

Timon: Yeah...I mean I have...bigger plans

Pumbaa: Ah really? Like what?

Timon: Well you know...stuff...I am going to do...stuff..

Pumbaa: Well what kind of stuff

Timon: Well I got this guy who is going to let me...uhh

Pumbaa: Yeah go on...

Timon: He is helping me open a new resturant...

Pumbaa: Whats the guys name?

Timon: Uhh well..uhhh its not important...

Pumbaa: Whats the guys name?

Timon:..uhh...bob...

Pumbaa:...bob...

Timon: ...ehh...yeah...

Pumbaa: how about his last name?

Timon:...uhhh jones...Bob Jones...

Pumbaa: Bob Jones...hmmm interesting...

Timon: Yeah...its going to be big just you wait...

Pumbaa: hmm ok I will...

Timon: So..how are the students doing..

Pumbaa: Oh better! Simba is actually passing with a C average.

Timon: Ah really heh heh...

Pumbaa: Yeah and Nuka is getting smarter too. There is still some wierd things that go on but its calmed down a bit. We even had the school featured on a tv show.

Timon:...thats great...

Pumbaa: How have Rafiki and Zazu been...

Timon: Uhh..they are not great...Zazu is working as night shift manager at a mcdonalds hope your happy about that...uhh and Rafiki is in prison for robbing a gas station thanks to you firing him

Pumbaa: Hey! I told you I did not fire you guys! The school board did and I just so happened to be runner up for school princible!

Timon: I HOPE YOU CHOKE ON YOUR FOOD!

Uncle Max is standing behide Timon and Timon turns around

Timon:...oh... hey Uncle Max! heh heh...how you been doing...whats been new...since I saw you...about five mintues ago... You doing good?...make any money...how is Ma doing haven't seen her for a while...its been like...3 mintues now...I don't know you really lose track of time as it goes by...and...and...I'm fired aren't I?

* * *

Note: Pretty fun to write a chapter about how the teachers are doing here and there. Hope you all liked it


	8. Sandy's A Bitch

Note:...I was thinking...what the hell. You guys seem to enjoy it. I could think of many more funny stories to tell. And since I got out of School for a whole week due to hurricane sandy (Momment of silence for any misfortune it has caused some people) I would like to do one related to my past week. Anyways I hope you guys are still interested in this comedy. So without a further to do here is the return of Lion King School Days

* * *

Chapter 8 Sandy's A Bitch

Simba is watching the news with his mom

Timon: Hello everyone! Timon here! I was once a teacher and then I was a waitor and now I am a damn servent to Fox News. Isn't that F^#king Great!

Mickey: Out of my seat you douche!

Mickey pushes Timon out of the seat

Mickey: So Hurricane Sandy is expected to hit us tonight. And it would seem that there will be no school for possibly a week

Simba: YES!

Mickey: It would also seem that there will be no power for two weeks

Simba:...Oh dear god no!

Simba's Mom: Simba you need to calm down

Simba: Don't tell me to calm down! Assasigns Creed 3 just came out and I am loosing power for two weeks and your telling me to calm down!

Simba:...Theres still time! I need to make the most of it

Simba turns on his Xbox

It gets Red Ring

Simba: AH Damn it! PIECE OF SH!T!...ok calm down...Kovu! He has Assasigns Creed 3 too! I just need to go to his house

Simba runs outside

Simba's Mom: Simba what are you doing?

Simba: I am going to Kovus House!

Simba's Mom: But the storm is starting!

Simba: I DON'T CARE!

Simba's Mom:...My son is a dumbass!

Simba runs to Kovus house while the hurricane is begining

Simba: KOVU! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR NOW!

Kovu opens the door

Kovu: Simba? What are you doing here?!

Simba: I need to get in now!

Kovu: You need to get out of here!

The wind is blowing Timon away

Timon: AHHH!

Kovu:...ok come in

Simba:...your XBox!

Simba runs to Kovu's Room

Kovu: My what?...Wait!

Simba runs upstairs too see Kovu's PS3

Simba: What the hell is that

Kovu: My PS3...is this why you wanted to come over here to play Assasigns Creed 3? During a horrible Hurricane

Simba: Yes! But I come here to see you have a PS3 what the hell man!?

Kovu: What PS3's are good.

Simba: No there not! They are freaken gay!

Kovu: They don't break on their own!

Simba: But they are gay

Kovu: They have BlueRay and you can go on any website you want with it

Simba: But they are gay

Kovu: And the connection really isn't that bad Xbox users claim it is but most of them never even played PS3 online

Simba: But they are gay!

Kovu: Ah I am so sick of having this argument! And I thought you had the game for Xbox why do you need to play it here?...your Xbox broke again didn't it

Simba: NO!

The Storm knocks a tree into Kovus Room

Kovu: Oh My God!

Simba: Ah! Quickly Kovu turn it on!

Kovu: No! I am heading to the basement and I suggest you do the same!

Simba: NO! There is still power!

Simba turns the PS3 on and Kovu runs to the basement

Right when the game starts the Power goes out

Simba: NOO!

another tree crashes in Kovu's Room

Simba: Dear god! I need to get out of here!

Simba runs to Kovu's basement

Kovu: Simba! Thank god your alive

Simba: Yeah another tree crashed into your room

Kovu: AH man...

Simba:..where are your parrents

Kovu: They went to the store to get some things for the hurricane but the storm got so bad that they had to lock the place down

Simba: What food supplies do we have here?

Kovu: Nothing but a few cans of old beans we never threw out...

Simba: WHat?! Thats it?

Kovu: Well yeah I told you my parrents were shopping for survival goods

Simba: Well this stinks! I should have never came here! I could atleast had a room with no trees and food to eat but now I am stuck here with the worst person of all of the classmates I have.

Kovu: You...you think I'm the worst?

Simba: Well I guess your better then Sarfina and Nuka but other then that your just a annoying coward

Kouv:...oh...

Kovu walks into a corner with his head down

Simba:..what?...I insult you all the time why are you so upset about it now

Kovu: Eh...I am not having a good day...its not just what you said.

Simba: Well what else is it?

Kovu:.. we are in a hurricane, my parrents are not here and I am worried about them, my room has been destroyed, and now you are tellling me that I am the worst of everyone we know...its..kind of a bad feeling you know..

Simba: Ah...your not that bad Kovu. I am just irritated you know...I actually like you more then just about any of them.

Kovu: Yeah sure...

Simba: No really. Like I said I hate Sarfina and Nuka, Scar and Zira are freaks, Mufasa is alright but he spends most of his time with Sarfina and Sarabi and I don't really know him that well. Kiara is one of the creepiest cubs I have ever ment, and Nala is my friend but she often makes me feel like and idiot. But you...you kind of just stand by me. No matter how stupid my ideas get or how much of a negative effect they might have on your life you are always with me on them...sure you are a coward and your kind of annoying but...I guess if you look past all of that...your my best friend.

Kovu:...really?

Simba: Yeah...Nala is a close friend but I am more interested in getting back together with her so I can look cool again.

Kovu: I never got why you wanted to date Nala. I mean your just a cub. It sounds like someone writing fanfiction.

Simba: Yeah I don't know. It doesn't really matter.

Kovu: Well...I guess your my best friend too.

Simba: Cool..now just because I shared one friendly momment with you doesn't mean I am going to stop being an insensitive asshole.

Kovu: Yeah I know its cool

Simba: Alright now get those beans over fire and open the cans. Its the best we can do for now

Kovu walks over to a candle and does what Simba says

Two days later

The storm has stopped and the town is damaged

Simba and Kovu walk outside

Simba: Ah its finally over

Kovu: Yep...still have no power

Simba: Yeah but we got three days off a school...lets make the best of them

Nala walks up to them

Nala: Theres a concert at the park today. Its something small just to keep the town entertained throughout the power out

Simba: Yeah that sounds fun. Just don't try to start a Riot again Kovu or it will be your third time you crazy F#%k

Kovu: Ahh its good to be back...

* * *

Note: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter in a long time. Also Kovu and Simba getting some development. I am sure I will have another one tommorow. Can't say for sure but we will see


	9. Rafiki Returns

Note: Wow can you believe! I am actually back like I said I would be without a five month delay. So anyways here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9 Rafiki Returns

Rafiki is in the office with Pumbaa

Pumbaa: Look Rafiki you were fired months ago. I suggest you just leave while you still have some dignity

Rafiki: Look I know I sometimes swore at the children and I might have carried weed into school where some of the students took it while I had my head turned but come on! They were doing way better when I was teaching! The class had a C average. But ever since Ed has been teaching the class they have all had a D- Average.

Pumbaa: I know but Ed follows the rules of this school. And its not his fault. Its obviously their parrents.

Rafiki: Look at you Pumbaa trying to find someone else to blame when the answer is so obvious! And that whole he follows the rules thing. Bull Crap! He was eating one of the students when I walked in...Kovu I think it was

Pumbaa: Look I really don't think you should be teaching here anymore...but...well one the Teachers went insane in the old third grade classroom...mabey you could substitute for them

Rafiki: Ah really?! Thank you! Thank you so much!

In the fourth grade classroom

Simba, Nala, Vitani, and Mufasa are hiding behind a table

Simba: Ok we need to try to make a run for the door before Ed gets us too

Nala: Everyday ever since Rafiki left has been trying to survive

Mufasa:...I...I can't believe he ate Sarabi

Vitani: I know its sad we lost a lot of good soilders but we need to save ourselves before its too late!

Simba: CHARGE!

They all run out and everyone makes it out of the classroom but Simba

Simba: No! Ahh!

The three cubs run into the hallway where they bump into Rafiki

Vitani: Rafiki!

Rafiki: Oh god not you guys again

Mufasa: We need your help!

Nala: Ed is killing us all one by one!

Rafiki: Yeah well your insane events are all up to you guys now. I teach the third grade class again. Finally I can go back to the times where teaching was simply just teaching and before it became something where some person or event nearly killed us all. Rafiki goodbye students

Rafiki walks to the third grade class

Nala:...he...he just left us to our doom...

Mufasa: OH GOD HE IS COMING! RUN!

They all run through the halls while Ed chases them

Rafiki sets everything up in his new class

Mheetu: uhh..wheres are teacher?

Rafiki: She's in a mental institute. So I will be backing her up.

Rafiki: Ok...wow its good to be back in this classroom. Anyways today we are going to be learning about Disney Fanfiction. It is a really awful thing that basically rapes the personalities of the characters. Got two characters that never showed any love interest in the original? Bam! You got two married losers! You have a villian who wants nothing more but to kill his enimies? Bam! He is now a good guy! Have a character who is supposed to be a calm friendly monkey? Bam! He is a horrible teacher in a comedy series on the internet!

All of the students are taking notes

Rafiki:...no smart allic remarks?...no arguments between the students?

Chumvi:...no...

Rafiki:..hmm...well then...alright.

In the hallways

Mufasa: I think we lost them!

Vitani: Wait...where is Nala!

Mufasa:...Crap! We lost her!

Vitani starts crying

Mufasa: Its ok Vitani! Damn it its ok! She is with everyone else in a better place right now...Ed's stomach...Now we need to get out of here now!

Vitani: Right to the exit

They run to the exit which is blocked

Mufasa: No!

Vitani: What do we do now?!

Mufasa: We charge this door down!

Vitani: You know how long that will take?!

Mufasa: Does it matter Damn it! Its our only chance! Now push!

Meanwhile in the third grade classroom

Rafiki: So...we are thirty minutes into class...and there has been no fights, no random disney celebrity causing something strange to happen, no death threats...just cubs copying notes

Mheetu:...whats so wierd about that?

Rafiki:...I guess..I am just kind of bored...man I can't believe I actually miss the other cubs...they made my life a living hell...but they gave it purpose...and now they need me! So long students! I have unfinished work!

Chumvi: But what about our class?

Rafiki: I don't know! I don't care! You guys are a bunch of stupid third graders! Third graders are gay!

Rafiki runs into the hallways

Vitani and Mufasa keep pounding into the door

Mufasa: Nothing is working!

Rafiki: I'll help you guys!

Mufasa: Rafiki!

Rafiki jumps in front of them

Mufasa:...the door Rafiki?

Rafiki: I am not here to break down the door...

Ed walks toward them

Rafiki: You choke those cubs up before I knock them out of you

Ed laughs and charges

Rafiki pounds him with his stick multiple times until Ed dies

He then grabs a knife cuts open his body and releases the cubs

:...wow...that was very...very violent of me...

Mufasa: You did it!

Vitani: Rafiki! You saved us!

Rafiki: Yeah I guess I need you little douches after all

Later

Pumbaa: Well you showed you really do care about the students so I guess its only fair to give you your job back. Welcome back Rafiki.

Everyone cheers

Simba: Wait...why are we cheering...I just realized we all hate Rafiki

Nala: Better then a teacher that tried to eat us

Simba:...is it?

* * *

Note: HA! Get it! Simba thought that it would be better to die then to...ehhh...see you guys next time


	10. Timon Help Wanted

Note: eh...its been one of those weeks. But I am back and today was a good start to a better week. So sit back and enjoy a new chapter of School Days

* * *

Chapter 10 Timon Help Wanted

Timon is laying on the streets cold with no shelter or money

Timon: ahh...I hit a new low...

A news paper flies into his face. He grabs it and reads it

Timon:...local elementary school's grades raise greatly after old princible was fired and new one was hired...everything seems to be going better...even Simba got a decent grade?! WHAT! NO! IMPOSSIBLE!

Timon takes a momment to calm down

Timon: Alright calm down Timon just chill out!...ehhh...let check the help wanted section again...

Job #1

Prince: So all I need you to do is find out whose foot fits in this glass slipper. She is the one I must marry

Timon: Wait...thats who you are choosing you marry? Jeez

Prince: I know she is the one!

Timon: How? You danced with her for like thirty seconds and now you just know she is your true love? You'll be divorced in a year...

Prince: Do you want this job or not!

Timon: Ok...I'm sorry...I will be back

two hours later

Timon walks in the kingdom

Prince: Did you find out who it was?

Timon: Yeah...I came across a small problem...that shoe fit like thirty differant women in this land. I started doing other methods of process of elmintion like hair color, or wieght. But then one of them stepped on my tail...and I kind of lost it for a second...and eh...well...your...your true love may be dead...so...yeah...I think I'm gona go...

Job #2

Timon:...so you want me to wreck buildings?...

Fix It Felix Jr: Yeah...since Ralph went we have been kind of in a bad situation...they are going to pull the plug on us!

Timon:...ok...well I will try.

A girl puts a coin into the FixItFelix Videogame

Timon:...

Felix:...your line!

Timon:...wha?...oh! Uhh...I'm...gona wreck it...roar...

Timon tries to smash it but he is too weak

Timon:...ahh...this is bad...

Felix: YOU DUMBASS! YOU JUST DESTROYED OUR LAST CHANCE!

The plug is pulled and everyone in the game dies

Timon:...damn that...that is dark.

Job #3

Timon: So you want me to be an extra in the new star wars film?

Mickey: Yep

Timon: You know I haven't had any acting expirience since the 90's

Mickey: Theres a show on our channel called dog with a blog do you really think we care if who we have in our films are good or not

Timon: I guess not.

Mickey: Now get to work!

Timon is a storm trooper marching with the others but he trips over a wire which knocks several things down and destroys a lot of the set

Timon: opps...

Mickey: YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS WILL COST US!? We need more money! We need a new series to make more money!

Goofy: What should this one be about?

Mickey: DOESN'T MATTER! THROW SOMETHING REALLY STUPID TOGETHER QUICKLY!...Do a show about a Cat whose best friend is a blender.

Goofy: Alrighty!

Mickey: You! Timon! Get the hell out of here! NOW!

Timon: Ok!

Timon runs off

Timon is back to sitting on the streets

Timon:...well...I guess this is my life for now...but...my mind is telling me something else...who...who did this to me?...Pumbaa...he stole my job...he must be destroyed...yes! Its so obvious what I must do now! I HAVE TO KILL PUMBAA!

:O

* * *

Note: Timon finally lost it


	11. The Worst Thanksgiving Ever

Note: Ok so here we are with another chapter. I wanted to do a thanks giving special but I realized that in the series time goes by differantly and its close to the end of the year in their universe. So I am still doing a Thanks Giving Special but its going to be a flashback chapter

* * *

Chapter 11 The Worst Thanks Giving Ever

Scar, Zira, and Vitani are hiding near Kovu's locker

Zira: SH! here he comes!

Kovu opens his locker and a bloody dead turkey falls on him

Kovu: AHHHH!

The three jump out laughing

Kovu: That is not funny guys! I still have nightmares about that day!

Zira: AHhh that was so classic.

Vitani: Best day of school I ever had

Kovu: I...I killed that poor turkey...and its all your guys fault!

Scar: What are you complaining about? You are a meat eater as well

Kovu: Yeah but...I don't kill for plessure...and thats why you guys made me do it

Zira: We didn't make you do anything

Kovu: But you tricked me you dicks!

Vitani: Ah I can still remember it like it was yesterday! The best Thanks Giving I ever had

Kovu: The worst for me...

Vitani: Shut up Kovu! I am trying to have a flashback!

Kovu: oh...sorry.

Flashback

All of the cubs are sitting in a class

Ed is teaching them because this took place before Rafiki got his job back

Everyone is taking notes on what Rafiki is writing

Kovu:...am I the only one who realizes he is making us take notes on how to cook baby lions...

Simba: Shut up Kovu! Your just mad because I got a higher grade on the seasoning warthog test!

Kovu: You know what...no I am done with this! I am telling you he is going to try to eat us someday...I am going to go tell Mr. Pumbaa again

Simba: Whatever...Kovu such and idiot thinks Ed is going to eat us

Nuka: Yeah what a freak

Kovu leaves

About 3 minutes later Mr. Pumbaa walks in

Pumbaa: Hello students! As you all know thanks giving is coming! So we are going to have the yearly live turkey come in!

Simba: Alright!

Nuka: I can't wait to claw that thing to the ground and eat its meat!

Pumbaa: Now hold on children! We are having a turkey come this year but its not a hunt this year. That is what Timon taught you all to do. But I think its better for us to try to get along as two differant species. So we are going to except him as a guest and dine with him

Simba: Ah that is so stupid!

Nala: The turkey hunting has been a tradition for years!

Pumbaa: Well I just don't think its right!

Mufasa: Your just saying that because your a bug eater!

Simba: Yeah! What are we going to eat with the turkey Bugs?!

Pumbaa:...

Simba:...holy crap he is actually going to make us eat bugs...

Pumbaa: Well bugs a fruit

Scar: Ah do you have to ruin everything!

Pumbaa: We are not going to act like savages! We are going to have a nice meal at the school! AND THATS FINAL!

Pumbaa leaves

Kovu walks in

Kovu: Couldn't find him...lets just hope today isn't the day where he tries to eat us

Zira:...hold on...Scar...Vitani...come here

Vitani: What?

Zira: Kovu doesn't know about the new plan for the turkey...

Scar:...so?

Zira: So we don't let him know about the change then tommorow when we have the turkey come here we have him kill it. Saying it was too hard for everyone.

Vitani: Oh we should tell him he would be like a hero to the school.

Zira: Yeah

Scar: Perfect. We can humilate Kovu and eat some turkey flesh

Zira Alright.

The bell rings

Zira: Remember the plan. We do this thing tommorow!

Everyone comes home

The next day

Zira, Vitani, and Scar get their early

Pumbaa is in the classroom

Pumbaa: Ah hello cubs. This is the turkey we will be dining with tonight

Zira:..uhh..yeah cool...

Kovu is sitting is his desk

Zira: Just as I thought Kovu is here early just like always

Scar: Kovu come talk to us in the hallway

Kovu:...why?

Scar: Just trust us. You won't want to miss this

Kovu follows them out

Scar leads Kovu to the closet throws him in and locks it

Kovu: Hey!

Zira: This should buy us time for when the rest show up! Then we let him out and tell him what to do

Scar: Perfect lets get back to class

Later

Pumbaa: Alright everyone so here is the turkey we will be eating with today

Simba: Hey turkey I just want to let you know we all F*cking hate you and want to eat you but this pussy won't let us

Pumbaa: Simba!

Turkey: Its alright. Better then what happens to all of my other sibilings each year...and all of the constant fear I have...everyday...plus my family members are all dead...and my friends...KILL ME! JUSt KIll ME NOW!

Pumbaa: NO! WE ARE HAVING A GOOD THANKSGIVING IF YOU LIKE OR NOT!...now enjoy some bugs and fruit you guys

Nuka: Ah lets just get this damn day over with!

Scar: Shall we get Kovu now?

Zira: We shall

The three sneak out of the room walk to the closet Kovu is in and let him out

Kovu: Ah...finally...what the hell guys?

Scar: Kovu! We need your help!

Kovu: Why should I help you?

Zira: its not just us! Everyone is in trouble! The Turkey took over! He was too strong for us!

Kovu:...yeah right.

Zira: We can prove it!

The four walks to the classroom window

Vitani: Look! They are eating bugs and fruit with the Turkey! This is just the first step in the turkeys taking over!

Kovu:...oh my god...what do we do?

Zira: Your the chosen one Kovu!

Kovu: me?

Scar: You must stop this before its too late

Kovu:...ok...

Kovu barges in and bites the turkeys neck

Pumbaa: OH MY GOD! KOVU! NO!

Simba:...Yeah...do it Kovu

Kiara: GO KOVU!

Everyone is cheering Kovu on while Pumbaa is yelling at him to stop

Kovu bites the Turkey until it falls to the ground

Kovu:..I did it!

Pumbaa: KOVU! YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!

Kovu:...what?..

Pumbaa: We were trying to have a nice meal with that turkey but you just murdered it!

Kovu:...but...but..Zira told me...

Pumbaa: You are in huge trouble mister!

End of Flashback

Kovu: I got in so much trouble because you guys

Zira: Hey don't end my flashback like that! You got remember the good that came out of it!

Flashback continues

Simb: Alright Kovu!

Sarabi: Standing up for what you believe in!

Mufasa: Thats more then we ever did!

Everyone but Pumbaa starts chanting

Everyone: KOVU! KOVU! KOVU! KOVU! KOVU!

End of Flashback

Kovu: Fine I guess that was kind of cool...but still...its on my perminant record

Scar:...Kovu...everyone knows that those really don't matter until your in highschool...

Zira: Yeah stop being a bitch and just be happy that even though your the most lame person in this school...you managed to do the cooleset thing anyone here has ever done.

Kovu:...I guess your right...

Zira: Yep...but your still in detention for a year. Ha! Have fun Kovu!

Kovu:...ahh...I can't wait for this year to end.

* * *

Note: Hope you enjoyed. For the Dinsey Legends Readers I am going to get back to that one soon. Just give it a little more time


	12. Clubs

Note: Enjoy the chapter. I got nothing else to say this time.

* * *

Chapter 12 Clubs

Rafiki is teaching the cubs like always

Rafiki: So remember kids if we let Disney make Star Wars Movies then the world is truly screwed

Mufasa: Well I don't know they might do a good job.

Kovu: Yeah who are we to judge. Just because its disney. Sure they made terrible shows like Zach and Cody..or Dog With A Blog...ehh...just saying the name irritates me...but they also made many great films that were live action. Pirates Of The Carribean, Alice in Wonderland, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Who knows mabey the new Star Wars films will be good

Rafiki:...Kovu you got detention for three weeks

Pumbaa turns the announcer on

Pumbaa: Attention all students! Today you will be signing up for clubs. Since hardly anyone ever signs up for after school activities anymore we are now forcing you to. So get on a computer and sign up for your club.

Everyone gets on the computers

All of the cubs start signing up

Simba:...hmmm...tv club? Cool a club where all we do is watch tv! Awsome!

Nala: Sewing Club!

Sarabi: Sewing Club!

Nuka: Sewing Club!

Vitani:...hmmm...poetry club...meh. I guess thats better then most of these clubs

Kovu: I guess I will do chess club...

Kiara: CHESS CLUB!

Kovu: Ah crap...

Sarfina:...hey whats this club with a question mark on it?

Mufasa:...yeah what is that?

Sarfina: I dare you to sign up for it.

Mufasa: I will if you will

Sarfina: ha ha alright lets do it

The two sign up for the mystery club

Rafiki: Alright students you all picked your classes...wait..where is Scar and Zira?

The two are in the restrooms smoking weed

Scar:...you think this is kind of dark for a comedy series

Zira:...I don't know man my mind is f^cked up right now...

Meanwhile

Rafiki: Ok students when the bell rings you should attend your clubs.

The bell rings

everyone leaves

? Club

Mufasa and Sarfina head over to the ? club to see its in the janitors closet

Mufasa:...the Janitors closet?

Sarfina:...I am starting to reconsider this...

The door opens and sucks the two in

Mufasa: HELP! HELP!

Sarfina: What is going on?!

?: Slience!

Mufasa: What was that?

?: You guys are going to help me if you like it or not.

Sewing Club

Sarabi: So you guys see Breaking Dawn Part 2 yesterday?

Nala: I sure did amazing movie!

Nuka: Oh my God! I know right!

Sewing teacher pulls a gun to his head

Sewing Teacher:...no...not...today

Scar: You see thats exactly what I am talking about...its a comedy its ok to make some offensive or dark jokes but that is a little too far isn't it?

Tv Club

Banzoi: Hello students! Today we will be...

Simba: Watching Tv

Banzoi: No! We will be learning about tv! Ok so in the 18 hundred people we starting to exprience with creating pictures through cameras

Simba: Ahhh!

Chess Club

Everyone is playing chess

Kovu: What?...did you expect anything funny to happen? Its the freaken chess club...I mean I guess Kiara joining could have been funny but she got a bit into the game

Kiara: HA! Take that! I RULE YOU GUYS SUCK!

Kovu:...its going to be a long day.

? Club

Sarfina: What do you want with us?

Mufasa: And who are you?

?: Oh how rude of me let me show you who I am

? Walks from the darkness of the closet and is revealed as no other then Timon

Sarfina:...Princible Timon?

Timon: No! That was the old me! When I use to be happy...leading a school...but...that was many years ago.

Mufasa: Actually its been like five months...

Timon: SILENCE! Now you are going to help me get my revenge on Pumbaa! You got it?!

Mufasa:...I think Mr. Timon finally lost it...

Timon: WHAT!?

Mufasa: Nothing!

Timon: Good...now help me think of a plan

Sarfina: Ok I say we just do it so we can leave

Mufasa: (Whisper) But we can't help him. He wants to murder Mr. Pumbaa.

Sarfina:(Whisper) Lets give him a really stupid idea that will take up a lot of time for him to set up while we make a run for it.

Mufasa:(Whisper) Sounds good.

Mufasa: Ok we have a plan

Timon: Good what is it?

Mufasa: We attach thousands of balloons to the building and fly up in the sky. Then push Pumbaa out of the school.

Timon:...GENIUS! Ok! Now you guys help me get some balloons.

Mufasa: Yes sir!

Mufasa and Sarfina go into the hallways where they walk into Pumbaa

Mufasa: Timon is in the closet.

Sarfina: He is trying to kill you

Pumbaa: Ah thats the third time this week. Thanks kids I will take care of him.

* * *

Note: Ah that Timon!


	13. The Bus

Note: Getting close to the end of Volume 2 but Volume 3 will follow not much longer after. I don't really take breaks between stories. I take breaks when I lose interest. I honestly never saw myself writing this one again but I have even been a little inspired to bring back the What If Story I did a while back. As for Disney Legends. The main problem I have with that one is I look back at the old chapters and I don't really like them that much. But I look back at the old chapters of this story and I laugh all over again. So Disney Legends will still be finished but I am taking another break. I am thinking of doing a new series in the future. However it will not be Lion King Related. But don't worry I do plan on conitnuing Lion King School Days. I have almost been on this site for a year and I feel like its time for me to write about something other the Lion King though.

* * *

Chapter 13 The Bus

Simba, Nala and Kovu are waiting at the bus stop

Kovu: So only a few more weeks before the year is over and we go on to middle school

Simba: Yep. I wonder what new adventures lie ahead for us their.

Nala: Well I hope its more normal then this place. This year we all got eaten by Ed, Timon was fired and has tried to get revenge multiple times, Rafiki was fired, Came back as a fourth grade teacher then became are teacher again, Kovu murdered a turkey because of confusion, and strangely with all of this crap that happened last year was even stranger

Kovu: Yeah last year we went through way more.

Simba: Yeah last year was way cooler what happened to us?

Kovu: Well you see while we had our adventures this volume their were several other storylines. Some of the chapters focused on Timon or Rafiki instead of us.

Simba: What the hell are you talking about?

Nala: Volume? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Kovu:..uhh...nothing...forget I said anything...

The bus shows up

The cubs get on just to see Timon is the bus driver

Simba:...oh hey...mr. Timon. What are you doing here?

Timon:...Pumbaa...was kind of enough to give me this job (He must die)

Simba: Oh really...uhhh cool.

Timon: Yes now take a seat (Revenge is coming very soon)

They all take a seat

Kovu: So..hows life been Mr. Timon. You doing alright?

Timon: Yeah..I'm doing fi...no...probably not doing so well...

Kovu: Oh well...sorry to hear that

Timon: Oh its ok actually no its not...my life has gone to hell...this job sucks in every way possible...driving you little snots to school is their a worse job..

Simba: well yeah. You hear about that Dog With A Blog show? There are people who have to write that thing

Nala: Jeez I get its a bad show but do we really need to point out how bad it is everyday?

Simba: They deserve everything I am saying about it!

Writers: We know...

Timon: hey students...i have an idea...I want you to tell me what you think of it.

Simba: umm...sure..

Timon: I am going to crash the bus into the school near Pumbaa's office...it will kill Pumbaa and I will finally be able to end my pathetic life

Kovu:What?! No! Don't do that!

Timon: You like the idea?

Kovu: NO!

Timon:...yes...you like the idea...Pumbaa will die and we will all go to heaven...

Kovu:...I know I mentioned this several times already but damn it this series has gotten dark!

Mufasa: Is Timon trying to put everyone's lives at risk again so he can get back Pumbaa?

Simba: Yep. He is going to crash the bus into the school again.

Mufasa: Ah crap. Why would Mr. Pumbaa give him this job after he highjacked the bus several times just to crash it in the school and try to murder him?

Timon: Ok I lied he didn't give me the job I stole the bus.

Mufasa:...we really should have been smarter and not have gotten on this bus...

Nala: Please Timon! There has got to be a better way!

Timon: No...no other way...car crash...Pumbaa die...Pumbaa dead... Timon happy...

Nala:...I think Timon has officially went insane

Timon: Timon no go insane...Timon do what good...Timon kill Pumbaa...Timon dance in Pumbaa blood...Timon dance to Copacabana while doing it...Timon don't care it Barry Manilow song...Timon think song is catchy...Doesn't make Timon gay...

Kovu: Oh god help us all! Dr. Laundry you are one f^cked up writer!

Dr. Laundry:...I know...

Timon: Old Timon had a Bus... o...and with that bus he kill Pumbaa... o...with a crash crash thier and a scream scream thier...a crash crash their and scream scream thier... o...

Sarabi: What are we going to do you guys!

Mufasa: Timon never does these things right. Just wait he will screw up some way or the other.

Two hours later

Mickey: Mickey here with the news. Today Timon highjacked a bus. Went insane. Planned on crashing the bus into the school killing everyone. Was distracted by a chimpmunk on the road. Crashed into a tree and is now in the mental hospital. None of the other cubs were harmed. In other new we fixed everything people were bitching about in Epic Mickey 2...BUT YOU PEOPLE WON'T STOP COMPLAINING! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM US!

Simba, Nala and Kovu are watching the TV.

Simba: Well I am glad we made it out alive.

Kovu: Yep. I wonder how Timon is doing...

Nala: Yeah...I feel really bad for him that this has all happened to him. He use to be an awsome princible...way better then Pumbaa. I can't wait for middle school so I don't have to deal with him anymore.

Kovu:...one year ago we just got out of a broadway show. It was a happy day. You two became friends again. I finally let my anger out and we all finished fourth grade a few weeks later...but this year...we have almost been murdered several times and Timon is in the mental hospital. I said it once I will say it again things have gotten dark

Nala: Thats just part of getting older. You lose your inocense.

Simba: Yep. But even with things getting dark here and their you can still have a good laugh and make the most out of things. Soon this will all be over and we can focus on summer vacation.

Kovu: Your right Simba...you know I like it when you say something smart...you know like the two times it happens every year

Simba: F^ck you Kovu.

Meanwhile in the Mental hospital

Timon: They think they have won...They think Timon won't return...Timon will return...Timon will get revenge...Timon...Timon will get job back...Timon will win...

Charlie Sheen is tied up in their with him

Charlie Sheen: I hear you man.

* * *

Note: Goodbye Elementary A two part finale coming very soon


	14. Goodbye Elementary Part 1

Note: Ok so I know I have been updating quickly but I had the ending planned out for a little while now. After Part 1 and 2 of goodbye Elementary I am going to finish Disney Legends 3 and then once that is all done I will start thinking of new ideas for Volume 3 and before you know it new updates will come out soon. But for now enjoy part 1 of the volume 2 finale.

* * *

Chapter 14 Goodbye Elementary Part 1

Timons Mother is visiting Timon at the Mental home

Ma: I can't believe you guys waited three weeks to tell me my son was in a mental home.

Guard: Don't bitch to me. I just make sure these guys don't escape. Here's your sons cage

Ma:...nobodies in there.

Guard: What?

The Guard looks in the cage

Guard: Wow...How the hell did he escape? Ahh I am really bad at my job...not only this but I lied. I am the one who is supposed to call and inform you guys about your relatives going insane...my bad.

Ma: My insane son is on the loose and all your saying is my bad!? What if he gets hurt?!

Guard: Well I think we should be more concerned about other people getting hurt. Let me call the police I am sure they can find him.

Timon is running through the sewers

Timon: They thought that they could get Timon! HA! Timon too smart for them! Timon get revenge!

Timon then trips over something

Timon: Ow!...whats this?

Timon picks up what he tripped over which appears to be a genie lamp

Timon:...Timon find genie lamp.

Timon rubs it and Genie from Aladdin comes out

Genie: Hey! Whats up my good man! You rubbed my lamp so now I will grant you three wishes!

Timon:...Perfect! Timon wishes to once again be able to rule the school! To be in power once again!

Genie: So you want World domination?

Timon: No actually Timon was thinking more like ruling the school again..but world domination..Timon like that...World Domination is my first wish!

Genie: One world domination coming right up! Hopefully this goes better then the last time someone wished for that...it probably won't.

Meanwhile at the school

Rafiki: Alright students...you need to learn this damn Circle of Life Song already! You graduate in two hours and I have been trying to get you to sing it for weeks!

Simba: Screw your stupid song!

Mufasa: Yeah 5th grade graduation isn't even that big of a deal. Nobody cares about graduations at all until 12th grade.

Everyone: Yeah!

Rafiki: I don't give a damn! You will learn the song in two hours and thats final! Can't wait for this to end! I retire after today and finally get away from you little faggits.

Kovu: Ok...so I got the song Memmorized...am I the only one

Kiara: I got it memmorized as well

Kovu:...anyone else?

Everyone else:...nope.

Kovu: Well isn't that great...

Rafiki: Kovu and Kiara split into two differant groups and teach the song to them. Then you all need to write out your final speech for graduation. I am going to start planning my first retirement vacation. Upendi huh?...oh wait you need to be in love to go their...sh!t...

Kovu: Ok so the song starts off like AHHHHHDEBENDAAAAA...

Scar: Ah would you shut up everyone has attempted to sing that opening but nobody ever succeeds

Mufasa: How about we sing something more simple

Rafiki: No F#ck you your singing circle of life

Mufasa: How have you not been fired yet?

Rafiki: I was.

Mufasa: Oh yeah...

Kiara: Alright so the first line of the song is

Sarabi: Did you guys see the last Twilight movie?

Sarfina: Oh my god that was the best movie ever!

Nala: I know right I especially loved the part when

Simba: Hey! Shut up over their we are trying to learn the Circle of Lice!

Kovu: LIFE!

Simba: Circle of Life? What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Kovu: Mabey if you actually paid attention in class for once you would know! But no! You guys don't do any work and then you leave me and Kiara to fix your messes!

Mufasa: Ah shut up Kovu stop being a know it all

Kiara: Shut up Mufasa!

Sarabi: Oh look whose talking! Miss same joke everyday. I love Kovu! I love Kovu! Why don't you think of something else to say you little wierdo

Kiara: Well atleast I have a joke! Your just their in the background and you barely interact with anyone!

Sarabi: Thats because Simba, Nala, and Kovu basically steal the show everyday!

Nuka: Would you idiots shut the hell up!

Scar and Zira are both high

Scar:...I have no freaken clue on whats going on...

Zira:...am I the only one who see's A Giant version of Timon attacking the city and heading the school

Scar:...I see that too actually...

Zira:...hmmmmm

Kovu: And thats why I have low cofidence because of people like you!

Simba: Oh shut up about cofidence you basically have everything handed to you! If you ever want a girlfriend Kiara is their waiting for you! For some reason your my friend so you got friends even though your a shy nerd, and the one time you did something cool this year the one time was because of Scar, Zira and Vitani! Not to mention your a a know it all!

Nala: How the hell did this argument start?

Vitani: Because Simba said Circle of Lice...and everyone in this school are idiots

Scar:...he's getting closer...

Zira:...crap your right...

Scar: Should we say something...

Zira: Probably...wait...what were we just talking about

Scar:...I have no freaken clue man...

Zira: I'm not a man...

Scar: your not...you look like one...

Zira:...thanks man...

A Giant Timon then crashes through the School

Timon: Hello students! This is your princible and world dictator speaking!

Pumbaa walks in the room

Pumbaa: What in the hell is going on?...Timon?!

Timon: Ah hello Pumbaa! You ready for your doom?

Pumbaa:...no...

Timon: Well too bad!

Timon grabs Pumbaa

Timon: Today I get my revenge!

Scar:...oh wait...thats what we were supposed to warn them about

Zira: Oh yeah...uhh Guys! Timon is coming! But this time...he is Giant and Evil! and stuff

Scar: Ahh! Hide your kids! Hide your Wife and hide your husband because...Timon is big...

Scar passes out

Zira starts laughing

Zira: I am so freaken high...

* * *

Part 2 coming very soon


	15. Goodbye Elementary Part 2

Note: So here is the conclusion of Lion King School Days Volume 2. There will more then likely be a volume three and I will keep you updated in future stories. Enjoy the finale. And thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Without you guys I would have never revived the series.

* * *

Chapter 15 Goodbye Elementary Part 2

Timon is a giant who has ruled the entire world and finally is taking out his revenge

Pumbaa: How did you do this?

Timon: With the little help of my Genie anything is possible.

Pumbaa: Are you really meanig to tell me your not allowed to make someone in love with you but you are allowed to rule the entire universe with it!

Genie: Its a pretty bad system I will admit.

Meanwhile in the mental home

Ma: Oh my god! Timon is destroying the town!

Guard: Oh crap I forgot to call the police before it was too late!

Ma: You suck at this so badly!

Guard: I do...

Meanwhile at the school

Timon: Alright students! We shall get on with the graduation! During this graduation you will all bow down to me! Then we will witness the execution of Pumbaa!

Pumbaa: What!?

Timon:..oh and then you will get to move on to 6th grade or whatever

Pumbaa: What do you mean by execution of Pumbaa?

Timon: What the hell do you think? Genie for my second wish I wish for the ultiment death machine that will make Pumbaas death long and very very painful

Genie: Damn it your sick...but your not making anyone in love with you so you got it!

Kovu: Guys what are we going to do we can't let him do this to Pumbaa!

Simba: Why not?

Kovu:...well because...uhh...

Mufasa: None of us liked Pumbaa at all.

Vitani: In fact we liked Mr. Timon.

Nala: He is right you guys...I hate Pumbaa as much as the next guy but he is still a living thing. Besides Timon is ruling the city. If we don't stop him well then we are all done for as well!

Simba: You guys are right...I'm in

Mufasa:...me too...

Vitani: Me three.

Sarabi:..yeah I guess I am in as well

Sarfina: Well..I guess we do make a good team.

Nuka:...ehhh fine I suppose I am in to...just for now though!

Kiara: Well of course I am in!

Scar:...yeah...ehh my mind is still a bit messed up but lets do this sh!t

Zira:..uhh...what?

Kovu: Alright cubs! CHARGE

Everybody: CHARGE!

They all charge at Timon

Kovu: Wait! Wait! Wait! ...what the hell are we doing? All he has to do is squish us...RUN AWAY!

Everybody: RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!

They all run away

Simba:...ok now what?

Kovu: Their has got to be someway to stop this...mabey we could find a way..lets split up. Its our only chance.

Nala: Right. Simba, Kovu and I will go look in the basement. Kiara, Nuka, Scar and Zira can check the upstairs. And Vitani, Sarabi, Sarfina and Mufasa look on the middle floor. Lets get moving!

Genie: Your painful death machine is ready Master Timon

Timon: Execellent! Now put Pumbaa in it!

Genie:...uh ok but that will use up your last wish

Timon: Oh wait then no I guess I will do it...that would just be stupid...

Meanwhile in the top floor of the school

Kiara: You guys seeing anything?

Nuka: Nope.

Zira:...what are we doing again?

Kiara:...why did I have to get put in the group with high morons.

Nuka: Hey I'm not High!

Kiara: But you are a moron.

Nuka: whatever! This is stupid what could we possibly find up here?

Kiara: I don't know...

Kiara opens a closet

Kiara: Hey look their some old posters in here...Hakuna Matata?...what the heck does that mean? ...hey their is a lot of old posters in here...The Timon and Pumbaa show?...these guys use to be actors?

Nuka:...wait let me see that?...hey yeah..and it says here that this show is based off some movie they were in.

Kiara:...hmmm wonder why they never mentioned that before...

Meanwhile in the middle floor

Vitani: Anything you guys?

Sarabi: Nope.

Sarfina: How about we check Mr. Pumbaas office...their is bound to be something.

Mufasa: Sure. let give it a try

They walk in Mr. Pumbaas office and start looking around

Mufasa: You guys see anything?

Vitani: Nope...wait...look at this picture on Mr. Pumbaas Desk.

The picture is of Timon and Pumbaa as childhood friends

Vitani: These guys were friends?

Mufasa: I guess so...mabey this would be helpful...lets go see what the others have found.

Meanwhile in the basement

Simba: Anything yet you guys?

Nala: Not yet...but their is a lot of old boxes...

Kovu: Theirs some old films here...and a old projecter screen...

Nala: Well play one of the films.

Kovu sets it all up and plays it

The Timon and Pumbaa show appears on the screen

Kovu:..woah...look at them.

Nala: They were on tv? Thats...so strange...

Simba: They look like they were pretty good friends...

Kovu:..yeah...this gives me an idea...

All of the cubs meet up in the old fourth grade classroom because Timon destroyed the 5th grade room.

Kovu: Ok guys we found everything we need. Any luck with you guys though

Kiara: We found some old posters for a show they use to do...can you believe they were actors?

Kovu: It is a shock but we actually found old episodes.

Kiara: Wow really?!

Kovu: Yep. What about you guys?

Vitani: We found this old picture...of Timon and Pumbaa as childhood friends.

Kovu:...thats perfect! Great job everyone! Now just follow my steps and we can stop Timon once and for all!

Mickey: Hello I am news reporter Mickey Mouse here! Timon what do you plan on doing to this world?

Timon: Not sure yet but now my main focus is on getting Pumbaa back

Pumbaa: What did I do? You were fired but not by me? I would never do this to you man! We use to be such good friends

Timon: Your full of crap Pumbaa!

Just then an old episode starts playing on the school from the projecter and everyone sees it

Timon: The hell?...where...where is that coming from?

Kovu: You two were friends...and this is all the proof we need...

Timon: That was just acting kid. We were never actually friends.

Kovu: Oh really? You meaning to tell me all of this all of these amazing things you have been through was just one big act.

Timon: uhh...

Pumbaa: Don't pretend you don't remember the good times Timon... Please don't.

Timon: That was a long time ago. Besides we never were close friends...at all. It was a show..perhaps it was a little fun but..

Vitani: We also found this!

Vitani holds up the picture of Timon and Pumbaa from when they were kids

Everyone gasps

Mickey: This is good f*cking stuff! Picture the ratings!

Timon:...but...but...

Pumbaa: Please take a second to remember...buddy...

Timon: You...you kept that stupid picture...

Pumbaa: Look...when the show ended..our friendship was still strong we moved on to this school so we could make respectful lives of ourselves...but it just all went so bad from their...but...deep down...I always thought we were still buddies...

A tear goes down Timons face however since he is a giant is starts causing floods

Mickey: Holy crap! Run!

Everyone moves out of the way

Pumbaa: Timon...I know your still in their...

Timon:...wha...what have I done...thank you students...I finally realize what must be done...Genie. For my last wish I wish we could all go back to right after I lost my job...I want to delete these bad things that happened...except loosing my job...you deserve it Pumbaa...way more then I ever did...

Simba: So wait none of us will remember any of this happening.

Timon: I will...so I can fix my mistakes...but for everyone else...its probably best if everything were to go a little differantly.

Rafiki: Well before I lose my memmorie of all of this I just want to say...nice job cubs...I know I haven't been a great teacher...mostly because I don't like you guys...but..after seeing what you did today. Well I guess mabey I taught you a thing or two after all...

Simba: So this is it? Its like none of this ever even happened? Come on...thats gay! Are you just trying to piss off the readers?

Timon: Thats just the way it has to be.

Genie: Ok can we get this thing on the road? I am due back in Disney Legends soonish...so...you ready?

Timon: I'm ready.

The Genie does his magic and everything flashes

It is graduation day and all of their memmories are about the same except for the ones relating to Timon. And they are back where they were arguing with each other

Sarabi: Oh look who is talking Miss One Joke!

Kiara: Well atleast I...I...you know its kind of wierd...I don't really feel like arguing anymore...

Sarabi: Me niether...I'm sorry Kiara

Kiara: Its alright...

Simba: Sorry about what I said Kovu...

Kovu: Its cool

Everyone in the class starts apologizing

Rafiki:...I can not wait for this stupidity to be over.. I mean what the hell?

Kovu: Alright so shall we get back to learning this song?

Simba: Lets do it.

Hours later at graduation all of the cubs are singing

Everyone: Its the Circle of Life! And It Moves Us ALL!

Pumbaa: You did good Rafiki...you did good.

Rafiki: Yeah well I just can't wait for retirement.

Pumbaa: We will miss you Rafiki. Even though you were a huge dick

Rafiki: Thanks I will miss you too you fat piece of crap.

The Police are capturing Ed.

Officer 1: Ok we finally got the physco path who has been trying to eat students.

Officer 2: Alright to the pound with you which will be followed by one Lethal injection.

Pumbaa: The students are all graduating, I am finally the princible, and Timon seems to doing pretty good as well.

Rafiki: Whats he up to?

Pumbaa: He is getting back into acting got a role in the broadway version of the film we were in. Says he wants me to join him over the summer for old times...I think I might take his offer.

Rafiki: Alrighty then.

Zazu flies in

Zazu: Here is your coffee Sir! Let me just thank you for giving me my job back and...

Pumbaa: Yeah Yeah Yeah. No problem Zazu.

Timon is standing outside the school where he can still hear them singing

Timon: Well Timon...looks like you finally made everything right.

Cubs: Its the Circle! The Circle of Life!

* * *

Note: A Volume 3 is being planned as of now. Until then Disney Legends 3 will be returning shortly.

Thanks for reading. Your support kept this series alive


End file.
